


The Ones We Leave Behind

by tnnyoh



Series: In All Prisms [6]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen, emsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnnyoh/pseuds/tnnyoh
Summary: Thanks to a magic user who is part of a new coven of witches, Billie, Oliver and Emily are granted the ability to revive the dead.  The catch? They have one week to live unless they can revive the -right- person.  Will they be able to lift the curse and save the city of Dunwall from suffering from it's effects?





	The Ones We Leave Behind

**Author's Note:**

> This idea is inspired by a quest in Borderlands 2's Tiny Tina DLC in which a wizard curses you unless you can find his brother's corpse. Despite the fact that this is a curse, it is not the same curse or villain(s) described in the upcoming "The Assault on Wrenwrock" This is just an isolated incident. And it takes place after Wrenwrock, so they are all sick of curses by now.

**COMING SOON:** Another installment of In All Prisms, a fic series sequel to EMBERS and Shadows in Silver.   Emily, Oliver and Billie are cursed, and they have a week to live.  How will they outwit Dunwall's newest coven?


End file.
